The present invention relates to release tools and, more particularly, to conduit connector release tools which open a retainer in the female fitting enabling withdraw of the male fitting.
In the quick connector field, it is desirous in some applications to have a non-accessible retainer within the female fitting. In this type of application, a male fitting including a conduit is secured by the retainer within the female fitting. Since the retainer is non-accessible, a tool is needed to open the retainer to remove the male fitting from the female fitting.
A tool useful in the release of the male fitting from the female fitting would be adaptable to position about the periphery of the male fitting. The tool would be adaptable to removably lock about the periphery of the male fitting. Also, the tool would be manipulable by an operator to easily remove the male fitting from the female fitting. The tool would be manufactured from a lightweight, relatively inexpensive material. Accordingly, the present invention provides the art with a desired connector release tool having desirable characteristics.
From the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and drawings, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.